


First Meetings

by RedXD



Series: Reapers AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fire, First Meetings, Grim Reapers, Immortality, Limbo, Reapers, reaper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Beef dies.But hey, the Reaper he meets afterwards is pretty cute.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: Reapers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot related to an AU I made:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAZRL0qgft4/
> 
> If you want more context, etc than my instagram is musicfreakred and my twitter is IAmRedXD <\- I've posted on my HC AUs on both (more detail n shizz on insta)

Beef watches as the fire spreads faster and faster.

_There’s gotta be an exit somewhere._

He sprints, heat beating against his back. Sweat drenches his shirt as he moves towards his bedroom window.

Orange flames surround him, but he’s almost to his bathroom window and once he crawls out that, he’ll be fine.

Taking a single step, everything goes black.

…

When he opens his eyes, he sees himself.

His house is being watered down by firefighters outside. His body is squashed like a bug under a pile of his own roof.

_It must’ve collapsed in the flames._

He shakes his head, frowning.

_Am I dead?_

A voice comes from behind him, “Yes. But not for long.”

Beef spins on his heel and freezes upon seeing _him_.

Most of his face and head is covered by a black cloak and a dark lead-colored mask that covers his mouth and nose. However, he has fluffy white hair that covers his left eye. His right eye, a grey-navy shade, stares into him. Dark circles underline his eye. There’s a glimpse of a grey headband under the hood, but not much of it peeks out.

A green jacket covers his shoulders and torso with a small skull imprinted on the left. A t-shirt the color of the mask is underneath along with loose matching pants and sandals.

What truly captures his attention though, is what is in his gloved hands.

A scythe. Long and massive, it stands on the ground, held up by his hand.

_He looks like a reaper._

“I am a reaper.”

Beef’s eyes widen, “Can you hear my thoughts?”

The reaper boy snickers, “The concept of thoughts don’t work the same here or in Limbo. Every direct thought you have is like a whisper. I hear it. Non-direct or underdeveloped thoughts stay with you though.”

Frowning, Beef glances around and before he can become comfortable, he hears the reaper boy cut through the air once with his scythe and suddenly the world around them dissolves into an endless gray.

_What the heck?_

He glances around, “Where are we now?”

“Limbo.”

The boy tugs his hood further over his face, “This is the place between heaven and earth, as well as hell and earth. It’s basically the middle between afterlife and life as well as demons and angels.”

Beef blinks, “That’s… a lot to think about. So you said I’m dead? Am I being sent to heaven or hell?”

Despite the circumstances, he remains his cool, not wanting to go nuts.

The reaper boy nods, “Well you _are_ dead, but,” He glances down at a clipboard that Beef never even noticed. “You’re an immortal, so you’ll be moving on back down to earth in a moment. It seems this is your first death, so I’ll be blunt.”

“You’re immortal.”

_I’m… what._

This time, he hears his own thoughts echo through the air. He frowns at the lack of privacy.

However, as it echoes, the boy hums, placing his hand not currently holding a scythe onto his hip, “First off, no, you’re not like a vampire. You _can_ die and be revived though. If a human being kills you or is the cause of your death, you can and _will_ die. Natural or self-caused deaths will not affect you though. You’ll die, but I’ll be bringing you back.”

_Woah._

Beef feels his mouth open slightly as he tries to comprehend the library worth of information just placed onto his lap.

“Are there other people like me?”

“Yes. 35% of the human race are immortals.”

_But then how-_

He opens his mouth to ask another question, but the boy interrupts, “The reason no one is aware of it, is that you are physically incapable of speaking or writing or acting upon this knowledge. You can think about it, and you will be aware of it from now on when you die, but that’s the extent.”

His mouth closes.

_That answers that._

Thinking through what he’s been told so far, he glances behind him. Even though they’re in Limbo, he knows that his body was behind him and it stirs a new question.

“If I’m not dead, won’t people who saw me die realize something’s up?”

The reaper boy huffs a short laugh, “Everytime a reaper sends an immortal back onto Earth after a death, the human memory of all humans on Earth is altered accordingly. The system is perfectly sound.”

Beef nods along. He glances at the boy, his figure thin but with well-defined muscle. His eyes stop at the boy’s single revealed eye, staring directly at him.

They connect eye contact.

“I think I’ve got the gist. So do I get to see you every time I die?”

The boy’s eye widens the tiniest bit, barely noticeable, but Beef likes to think he has a watchful eye.

“Get?” His eyebrows narrow, “But yes, I’m your assigned reaper. All immortals have an assigned reaper, since you’re likely to die more than once.”

Beef grins, “That’s good, though you should lose the hood, it covers so much of your pretty face.”

The reaper boy shrinks back, face a slight shade of pink.

“The hood is required for reapers. If that’s all your questions, you have things to get back to Daniel.”

He cringes at the last part, “You can call me Beef.”

The other’s eye widens and he blinks it back to normal, “Okay, Beef, ready to get back to your living life?”

Beef nods, “Just one last thing, what’s your name?”

The reaper boy steps forward, but pauses.

“You can call me Reaper.”

Without another word being able to leave his mouth, Reaper steps forward and raises his scythe.

With a long swing, he slices through Beef.

…

Beef blinks and finds himself on the grass outside of his house. It’s burned, but the firefighters are still there.

His neighbor Bdubs appears in front of him, “Dude! You’re so lucky to escape that fire. It sucks what happened to your house though.”

He stands up, glancing around.

_I’m back._

_Guess I really am Immortal._

“Yeah, I’ll be needing to fix my house now.”

Bdubs nods, “If you need a place to crash, my couch is open.”

Beef smiles, “Thanks.”

_I wonder if I’ll see Reaper again soon._

_He said I’ll see him anytime I die…_

An idea pops into his head and he waves at Bdubs.

_How many ways are there to die?_


End file.
